


Alphabet

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 乱写。支离破碎的片段





	Alphabet

　　

　　1.Accident（事故） 冬

　　有那么一个人——他像是一道转瞬即逝的闪电，一场刮进西伯利亚的台风。

　　他是你心上的倒刺，跑进鞋底的沙子，哽在喉咙里的鱼骨，无名处细密的痒。他的存在，仿佛伤口结痂，血肉生长。

　　那样一个人——他张扬又风风火火地跑进你的生命，像西伯利亚的台风一样不可思议，用顽劣的爱意在你灵魂上写下“TonyStark”这一行大字，宣告你的心这辈子都关在他手里。

　　然后他消失，像他出现一样莫名其妙，惹人恼火；你只能抱怨他，但没法责怪他。

　　你能责怪他什么呢？

　　He does meant it when he said love.

　　也许每个人都会遇到那一团跳动的火，然后义无反顾地做他的飞蛾。

　　2.Boundary（边界） 冬

　　爱算个屁。

　　他俩心照不宣，一拍即合，床上交换的词句都没人当真，为了情趣说了几些可笑的爱语，最后又被淫词浪句压过，和偶然的心动一起埋进深深的地里。

　　他们互相交换亲吻时的缠绵，仿佛是一对真正的，普通的恋人，在硝烟渐息的世界里偷出半个夜晚，带着伤痕与疲惫做/爱。

　　快/感麻痹了痛苦，交合时灵魂上那个无法忽视的缺口好像也被堵上，近似爱人的关系，最后也只不尴不尬地落个炮/友的名分。

　　责任已经是窒息般的沉重，没有谁想要让肩上的负担再加一份。

　　说到底，他们都是爱不起的人。

　　3.Colse（靠近） 盾

　　“Tony……”

　　他们都不是清闲的人。作为超级英雄，肩上担着的是地球。总有那么一伙坏蛋时时刻刻计划着炸掉纽约，世界如同三俗电影里被绑架的少女，总是需要他们去拯救。

　　少有的空余时间，没法让他们腻腻乎乎地约会逛街，去游乐场做那些傻得要命但必要的，情侣会做的蠢事。他们只是在床上翻云覆雨，抵死缠绵，每一秒都算作最后一秒。

　　在激战的中途，身上那个家伙突然抛出半句莫名其妙的疑问：

　　“为什么……”

　　“什么为什么，宝贝？”Tony正处于高/潮的余韵，说句完整的话都费了很大力气，浑身绵软像是被抽去了骨头，惹得身上那个家伙又发狠操/了几下，逼出几声断断续续的呻吟。

　　“我搞不明白，Tony……”

　　“为什么我们明明靠得这么近……我还是想你想得快要疯了……”

　　4.Dust（尘埃）盾

　　普通人的爱情失去了最初的火热后，支撑他们走下去的是责任感和美好的回忆。

　　那超级英雄呢？

　　是依靠他们破碎后又被细细缝合在一起的灵魂。一旦撕开，就鲜血淋漓。

　　理念不合导致的互不理解，自我牺牲引来的后怕，琐事上从未统一的分歧，这些东西就像砂纸，把爱连皮带肉地刮进尘土里。

　　他们都厌倦了无休止的争执，厌倦了那些伤人的刻薄话和拳脚，有矛盾就用更大的矛盾去掩盖。当那些问题终于浮出水面，除了把谈判桌上和会议室里的唇枪舌战换到床上去之外，也只能用拯救世界去解决。

　　无数次想过“去他妈.的管他去死”，但最后还是会一次又一次回到对方身边，选择并肩作战。

　　没办法，谁让他们都过不下去了，但还爱着。

　　5.Eager（热切的） 冬

　　巴恩斯像只鸟一样啄开托尼的身体，像鸟啄开果实一样解下托尼的所有负隅顽抗。

　　他是很温和的，每一个动作都轻且小心翼翼，漂亮的灰蓝眼睛望过来如同林间饮水的鹿，会因为一个微小的动作而窜进树木中藏起来。

　　他在寻求许可。

　　托尼无力得很，多次洗脑让眼前这个男人脆弱堪比薄冰，他实在没法强撑出抗拒来伤害这头小鹿崽——这让他有罪恶感。

　　但太过了：他很久没有在别人面前这么坦诚地暴露出自己的弱点，献出喉结时身体还在微微颤抖，失去主导权会使他焦虑。

　　巴恩斯完全侵占他时他觉得自己烫伤了。

　　被热切，被渴求，被体温。

　　6.Futurist（未来学家） 盾

　　“总有些事是大名鼎鼎的斯塔克也办不到的，托尼，未来没有公式，你不能试图用冰冷的机器算出来。”

　　“听听老人家感性又不科学的话吧！未来就是可计算的，它只是个简单的概率问题，不比彼得的家庭作业难多少。我是个未来学家，而未来学家总是要在问题发生之前解决问题。”

　　“我说不过你，托尼，但我坚信未来是靠创造的，而不是计算。没有任何一台计算机能够预见我会坠入北极冰海七十年不死对吧？”

　　“这件事你说得对，队长，也没有计算机能算到我们会在一起。”

　　

　　8.Holiday (假日) 盾

　　

　　摇摇晃晃的自行车，史蒂夫扶着后座，看着托尼明明很怕但还是强做出镇定的样子，嘴角不自觉往上翘。

　　平衡感算是天才少有的弱点，时时刻刻一副要摔了的样子让史蒂夫根本不敢放手。其实托尼的骑行技术没有那么糟糕，但史蒂夫宁可看紧一点也不想他的托尼等会抱着受伤的膝盖坐在地上，身边倒着四仰八叉的自行车。

　　热气和风一起扑到脸上，夹杂着一点点花香和托尼洗发水的味道，像羽毛一样在心上划啊划，痒得他想把心脏掏出来骂一顿：能不能冷静一点？

　　十六岁的暑假，自行车和开在高处的玉兰花，追在后面怕他摔了的史蒂夫，穿过叶子点亮瞳孔的阳光，这一切让热都变得可以忍受起来。

　　这是什么？

　　有一个小小的声音在心里回答：

　　是所有好东西的合集，托尼，是你想要留下的记忆。

　　

　　

　　10.Jealousy（嫉妒） 冬

　　他在看着那个家伙，那个托尼斯塔克，像个花蝴蝶一样在酒吧穿梭，半个小时之内已经被不知道多少个男人摸了屁/股，漂亮的大眼睛满场放电，偏偏没有朝他这个方向看过一眼。

　　操/你的，一天不被/操就作妖的混球，淫荡的婊子……

　　他的脑子质问着他：你在生气什么？

　　你在气什么？你在发什么疯？

　　在捏碎了一个杯子之后，他终于绝望地承认了。

　　我气他不爱我。

　　满手淋漓的鲜血往下淌，但他不觉得疼。

　　12.Lolita（洛丽塔） 盾

　　他白生生的腿交叠翘着，脚一晃一晃，有点大了的鞋几乎要滑下来，踝骨的形状很突出。

　　他坐在桌子上歪着头看你，眼睛颜色浅淡得就像玻璃珠子，像个最漂亮的玩偶。

　　可你知道他的本质。你知道他是故意的。

　　微凉的呼吸拂过颈侧和耳畔，吃冰淇淋时露出的一截粉红的舌，宽大衬衫能从袖口窥见的一点嫩色，偶尔勾上你衣角的手指。

　　他是故意的。你看得见他得逞后狡猾又甜蜜的笑，你知道他是魔鬼。

　　但这个小恶魔，你拿他一点办法也没有。

　　13.Metaphor（比喻）

　　该用什么去形容他？

　　他晦暗，陡峭，锋利，过刚易折。

　　他是闭上眼后看见的颤抖的粉红。他是水下晃动的光斑。

　　是荆棘丛生，是满身尖刺，是废墟上林立的钢筋。

　　他是鲜血，是痛苦，是一次一次破碎重组。

　　是复杂和柔软，是被眼泪泡皱的滚烫心脏。

　　

　　

　　

　　18.Ride（骑行） 冬

　　什么都听不见，他耳边只有风声。一望无际的公路亮着橙黄的路灯，光束下浮动着细小的尘埃，像很多很多只萤火虫。

　　他坐在巴恩斯的摩托后座上，手指紧紧攥住巴恩斯皮衣的一角，感受席卷而来的夜风和随着夜风一起窜进心间的，巴恩斯的气息。

　　略长的发拂过脖颈弄得他很痒，于是大声在再无旁人的路上大声喊：

　　“停下，巴恩斯！”

　　刺耳的刹车声刺破了沉默的夜，巴恩斯稳稳地停在了路灯下，微微侧头，暖光映亮了他灰蓝色的眼。

　　“现在，吻我。”

　　

　　19.Summer（夏天）

　　吉他的余韵散在空气里，冰凉的汽水带着柠檬和蜜桃味一起炸在舌尖。高温让人变得湿漉漉、汗津津，黏黏糊糊地，心里又有一处在躁动着。

　　夏天不是个好词。

　　托尼不喜欢夏天。

　　他讨厌炎热使手心出的汗，讨厌温度导致的零件微小形变，讨厌恹恹欲睡的感觉，讨厌那些有气无力的低效下午。

　　但那个骑着自行车丁零当啷的男人，却让他对夏天有了一点点期待。

　　史蒂夫会以怕他中暑为理由带他出去。奶油味的冰棍吃太多会让人头疼，薄荷味的清凉糖做成小西瓜的形状，放在太阳底下微微透光。小游乐场有射击游戏，史蒂夫轻轻松松就能赢来大大的泰迪熊，然后不嫌热地抱着到处跑。

　　晚上在夜空里亮起来的烟花和落在唇上很轻很轻的一吻，甜过甜筒的第一口。

　　是夏天。

　　

　　25.Young（年轻） 冬

　　公路旅行是一场叛逆又疯狂的战争，他唯一的战友是巴恩斯。晃眼的日光烤出水泥下难耐的热，扬起的灰尘全被抛在身后，像是四溅的火星。

　　“巴恩斯！”他竭力喊出来，好像不这样声音就会融化在风里。

　　“你又什么毛病，斯塔克！”巴恩斯也扯着嗓子回应他，他却忘了自己想说什么，又沉默下去，抬头隔着墨镜看天空。

　　“有时候我真希望这条路没有尽头。”

　　声音很小，巴恩斯没听清，凑过来问“你是不是在偷偷骂我啊？”，他狠狠推了一下巴恩斯的脑袋，大声喊：“我说你是个傻.逼！”

　　巴恩斯整个人转过身来，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛认真看了他一眼，然后狠狠踩下油门，丢下一句：

　　“你今晚死定了斯塔克。”

　　26.Zap（毁灭） 盾

　　世界陷落时居然还有点好看。在完全不合时宜的时候托尼发现了这点，一切都在燃烧着死去，辉煌不可逼视的太阳坠落，万物蒙尘万物皆亡。

　　他身后早就空无一人，他想保护的、他想留住的，都一点点化为灰烬消散，最后毫无痕迹。

　　毁灭来临时，无声无息。

　　世界上好像只剩下自己的心跳，沉重地，痛苦地支持这条苟延残喘的生命。

　　为什么我还活着？

　　他想问，但肺部被刺穿连呼吸都很艰难，又怎么能发出声音问？他只是慢慢闭上眼睛，第一次放下刺人的傲慢，脸上是少有的轻松。

　　闭眼那一刹那托尼好像看见了金色，阳光一样的金色，是死去恒星的最后一次燃烧爆炸。

　　即使万物皆亡。

　　就算万物皆亡。

　　我也知道你跟我并肩，隔着银河和数丈星光。

 

End.  
　　


End file.
